A pedido de nuestros oyentes
by Ring.Black
Summary: Ren se encuentra aburrido, así que decide prender la radio donde escucha una canción peculiar. Oneshot. Songfic. HHxR por supuesto. Asco de summary, lean :D.


**Shaman King no es mio. **

…

Para nuestro querido Shaman de China, hoy era uno de esos escasos días donde se encuentra aburrido. Yoh esta entrenando por ordenes de Anna, quien esta muy ocupada viendo su telenovela, con un martillo en la mano por si alguien la molesta. Hao se fue con Lizerg, o más bien lo arrastro fuera de la pensión. Pillika y Tamao se fueron de shopping, como siempre. Jun esta en china. Chocolove en prisión. Ryu buscando su lugar favorito. Manta cuidando a Hanna mientras sus padres están "ocupados". Y, finalmente, el Hoto, al que no se lo veía por ninguna parte desde el almuerzo, pero no era que Ren lo extrañara, simplemente lo buscaba para hacer algo mas que aburrirse, como iniciar una pelea, nada más.

Resignado se dirigió a su cuarto. Prendió la radio, en busca de algo bueno, pero nada, ninguna emisora o canción que le gustara. Chasqueo la lengua con fastidio. Sin embargo, la dejo prendida. Se fue a recostar en su futón y cerro los ojos.

"_A petición de nuestros oyentes, un osito de peluche de Taiwán de los auténticos decadentes! Para dedicársela a tu enamorado/a…"_

El heredero de los Tao, se rio frente a la estupidez de dedicar una canción para decir lo muy enamorados que estas. "Puras tonterías" pensó.

_**Dentro de tus ojos veo un lago**_

_**Donde un hada se desnuda**_

_**Para que la adore el sol**_

_El chino no pudo evitar pensar en dos lagos negros, con cierto brillo especial, cuando lo mira. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. _

_**La melancolía de la tarde**_

_**Me ha ganado el corazón**_

_**Y se nubla de dudas **_

_**Son esos momentos en que uno se pone a reflexionar**_

_**Y alumbra una tormenta**_

_Bueno, tenia esas tardes, como ahora, donde estaba completa y raramente solo, sin nadie, y es normal ponerse a pensar en cosas, verdad? Sobre todo en cuestiones afectivas. Trato de recordar una vez en la que sus pensamientos afectuosos no se mezclaran con cierto baka ainu. Sin éxito. También, era normal que se desesperara cuando tenía ciertos pensamientos indecorosos sobre su compañero de lucha, demasiados frecuentes para su gusto._

_**Todo es tan tranquillo**_

_**Que el silencio anuncia el ruido**_

_**De la calma que antecede al huracán.**_

_**De repente no puedo respirar **_

_**Necesito un poco de libertad**_

_**Q**__**ue te alejes por un tiempo de mi lado**_

_**Que me dejes en paz. **_

_**Siempre fue mi manera de ser**__**, **__**no me trates de comprender**_

_**No hay nada que se pueda hacer**_

_**S**__**oy un poco paranoico lo siento**_

_Definitivamente, eso se le hacia familiar. Él siempre le había dicho que no se gastara en comprenderlo, que así había sido siempre y así seguiría siendo. Solo necesitaba un poco de espacio. Pero, claro, Hoto ya pensaba cualquier cosa. Incluso denomino a su amistad como la relación. Cual relación? No había relación, era simple amistad, y no pasaba de eso. Esta bien, tal hubo alguno que otro beso, pero no era para darle un titulo. _

_**Al ratito ya te empiezo a extrañar**_

_**Me preocupa que te pueda perder**_

_**Necesito que te acerques a mí**_

_**Para sentir el calor de tu cuerpo**_

_No, eso si que no. Es cierto que a veces era demasiado duro con el pero ¿Miedo a perderlo? Como iba a perderlo si se le pegaba como chicle al zapato? Tal vez era cierto que el hoto es una persona cálida (a pesar de dominar el hielo) pero no era por necesidad que él se acercaba, era simple supervivencia. Los inviernos son muy fríos así que es normal acercarse a la persona que uno tiene al lado, cierto? Aparte, el no extrañaba al Hoto, es decir, solo lo buscaba para divertirse. Podía vivir perfectamente sin el, y nadie podría negarlo. Punto. _

_**Un osito de peluche de Taiwán**_

_**Una cáscara de nuez en el mar**_

_**Suavecito como la alfombra de piel**_

_**Delicioso como el dulce de leche**_

_Bien, admitía que era difícil encontrar una persona como él, es decir ¿Donde podría encontrarse a alguien tan estúpido y molesto? También, podía a llegar a admitir que Hoto es suavecito. Una vez toco su piel, por ERROR, en un combate y se sorprendió de que fuera tan suave, pero nada más. No le erizo la piel ni se quedo pensado si toda su piel es suave (ni deseaba comprobarlo), por supuesto que no. Tampoco le había quitado el sueño. De acuerdo, también admitía que tenía cierto sabor dulce. Las veces que se besaron percibió siempre ese sabor dulce en sus labios, en su lengua, hasta él mismo desprendía ese olor dulzón. Pero hasta ahí, solo lo admitiría para el, al hoto siempre se lo negaría. _

_**Dentro de mi lecho duerme un ángel**_

_**Que suspira boquiabierto**_

_**Entre nubes de algodón**_

_Ren se rio de buena gana. Es cierto que hubo veces que durmieron en el mismo futón SOLO porque hacia frio, pero ¿Un ángel? Por favor. Suspirar? Esos ronquidos atronadores no podían considerarse suspiros. No dudaba que soñaba con nubes de algodón, es una persona tan inocente y pura que esta seguro de que sus sueños son iguales de simples que él. Y le agradaba que fuera así. De hecho, eso es lo que mas le gusta, aunque no quiera aceptarlo. Suspiro resignado._

_**Junto con la luz de la mañana**_

_**Se despierta la razón **_

_**Y amanece la duda**_

_Si, eso era cierto. Siempre la misma pregunta ¿Será correcto sentir esto? Pero al verlo todas sus dudas quedan muy lejanas, y sus preocupaciones se convertían en un simple susurro. _

Cuando escucho la voz del locutor se dio cuenta que la canción había llegado a su fin. Ren sonrió de forma divertida.

….

-REEEEN! Donde te metiste, tiburón?- Gritaba Horo por los pasillos de la pensión. Entonces, se acordó que no había revisado en la habitación que compartían. Subió hacia allí, entro esperando encontrarlo pero nada, ni señales.

Aunque pudo divisar algo sobre su futón. Una nota.

"Prende la radio" Estaba escrito en esta. Horo se encamino, extrañado y confundido, hasta el aparato. La prendió, y se sentó mientras escuchaba la voz del locutor.

"_Y ahora queridos oyentes, una canción muy especial que se la quiere dedicar Ren a Horokeu! Esperemos, estés escuchando Horokeu…"_

Horo tenía los ojos como platos, mientras que en la radio empezaba a sonar una canción en particular…

_**Dentro de tus ojos veo un lago**_

_**Donde un hada…**_

**FIN!**

**Hooooooli! =D Bueno, un songfic de ellos 3. Esta canción queda perfecta para que Ren se la dedique a Horo, o no? :O. En fin, espero que les allá gustado =D. Besotes!**


End file.
